Death Eaters' parlor
by comebacksirius
Summary: A series of slightly humorous, slightly dramatic drabbles for the Death Eater competition suggested by The Fourth Black Sister. To feature : Malfoy, Macnair, Rabastan, Dolohov, Bellatrix, Roddy, Rosier, Voldemort and the Carrows! Read and review folks!
1. Chapter 1

**Written for the ****very cool Death Eater challenge, by the Fourth Black Sister**

**Death Eater : Bellatrix**

**Song prompt : "Viva la vida", Coldplay**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bella or Narcissa or their unusual world.**

**x**

**X**

**x**

_-I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

…

_But that was when I ruled the world-_

Bella was mumbling under her breath when she reached the end of the staircase and came through the door to find her sister drawing a sketch of her future design for a dress she would submit to her costly tailor. She slumped down on the sofa cross-armed next to her sister and looked at her, lips pouting, trying to get her attention.

"Hello Bella. Having a problem?"

"Yes, I'm having one hell of a problem." She whined while her pout accentuated.

Cissy sighed but said patiently. "Go ahead, tell me about it." She had dropped her drawing and pen and was giving all her interest to Bella.

"Well. You know how I had no trouble tracking down my preys, torturing them to get information, sometimes just out of pleasure, or killing them?"

Cissy rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "I think you still have this _'wonderful_' gift, my sister." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You don't understand!" Bella almost shouted like a pissed off four-year old. "That's precisely my problem! I've lost it, I've lost my talent for slaughter, Cissy."

"Didn't you kill our cousin just last summer?"

"Yes. But that was lame life-taking. My maestria was not even neared that night."

"Okaaaay…" Narcissa remembered the old saying: Never try to argue with a fool. "Why don't you wait for next time and see if you can do better then?"

"I can't wait, Cissy! You don't get it!" Bella tapped her foot aggressively on the floor before standing up and pacing in front of her sister. She paused and looked into Cissy's eyes. If she had not known better she could have sworn her unstable sister was on the verge of tears.

"I don't even feel it anymore."

"What?"

"Their pain. You know, the wonderful feeling I got from watching them suffer. It's all gone."

Cissy shrugged her shoulders, still staying her elegant self though. "I really don't know what to tell you Bella, this is so foreign to me. I don't know any valuable advice to give you on how to enjoy torturing people."

Bella groaned and left the room, obviously annoyed by her sister's lack of support.

"How about some herb tea to calm you?" Narcissa called after Bella, only to be answered by a door shutting hard, almost threateningly so for its hinges.

Narcissa smiled to herself. She did enjoy teasing her sister, especially when she was in this disarrayed state. Well, everyone had their own kinds of pleasure, no?

**xxXXxx**

**If you ****liked this, you know what to do *cough* review *cough*.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My second Death Eater for the Death Eater ****competition : Lucius Malfoy**

**Prompt : nailpolish**

**Disclaimer : I don't own them more than I did one chapter before.**

**xXx**

Lucius spread the polish on his nails.

Dip, focus, brush, dip, focus, brush, dip, focus, brush.

He crossed his eyes when he was done for further examination.

He smirked to himself in satisfaction and blew on the now red nails adorning the end of his fingers. He lay back in his chair and sighed once again in contentment. He resisted the urge to trail his fingertips through his long straight mane of hair; they still needed to dry up. He grabbed the sides of his armchair and rested his head on the back of the lounger before closing his eyes, relaxing until the task was done.

He was pulled out of his tranquil moment though, when his wife Narcissa made her entry into their lounge, pacing quickly as usual because she always had an '_urgent matter'_ to attend to.

"Lucius, darling." When he did not answer she tapped her heel slightly impatiently on the marble floor before trying again. "Lucius." She said again into his ear after she had lifted the silky platinum hair covering his right ear. "How many times do I have to call you, dearest. Wake up."

He opened his eyes and gazed at her, annoyed. She saw in that moment he had been awake all along. "What _is _it, this time, Cissy?" He did look exasperated but there was also humour underlying in his tone.

"What there _is_,dear husband, is that you forgot once again to call for the carriage this morning. I have a mighty amount of shopping to get done and I need Harris to drive me to town."

"Then call him yourself, love."

"That's the problem, you do now he only listens to your orders, don't you? His old narrow-minded traditional ways won't let him obey a woman, even if she is his hirer."

"Ah, yes. Sorry dear, I had once again forgotten that tiny fact."

"Yes, and now I'm stuck here until you call on him."

"Alright, I shall." He rose from his comfortable chair and walked towards the door to contact their driver.

"Lucius." He stopped in mid-track and turned in the direction of his wife again. "Yes?"

"Why are you wearing this?"

"What, my clothes?"

"Don't play innocent with me, I mean the nail polish."

"What is with it?"

"Well it's…red."

"And?"

"And…" She stumbled over her words. She thought for a moment breaking through to him that only girls wore this shade but she retracted. "Well… you only put transparent one on usually. To strengthen them. Isn't that what you said?"

"Yes, Cissy, but only a fool doesn't change minds, right?"

"I…guess. But why in the world did you choose this shade? It drags attention a little too much, don't you think?"

"Red stands for violence, Cissy. And tonight blood will pour. The Dark Lord sent for me."

"I see, you do dress up for every occasion then."

"I do."

"About that, I would really like to be able to make new additions to my wardrobe, so call Harris now."

Lucius bowed his head and walked out of the room while Narcissa rolled her eyes to the ceiling. Lucius would never change; sometimes she thought he had inadequately chosen his career and would have fit better as a professional drama queen. But peculiarly so, that was one of the reasons she loved him.

**xXx**

**Reviews give me happy thoughts : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Death Eater competition**

**Next Death Eater : Rodolphus Lestrange**

**Prompt : mashed potatoes**

**Additional prompts from 'Daily Prompts from the Mods' :**

**(Sept. 5) "I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy every minute of it."**

**(Sept. 6) "Why do they call it "common sense" when it's so rare?"**

**Disclaimer : I sadly don't own those characters. I am just playing around with them.**

**xXx**

Rodolphus Lestrange was calmly reading the Daily Prophet at eight in the evening when his _so delicate and courteous_ wife stormed into the dining room, looking at him loathingly while he kept his nose into the quite interesting article he was reading about Minister Scrimgeour's last blunder. He laughed a low hearty laugh when he finished reading, visibly satisfied by the bedlam reigning at the Ministry: perfect for their Master's plans.

He stopped laughing immediately though, when a plate of mashed potatoes came flying close to his left ear, missing him by a few millimetres and he stood up jumpily from his chair to see his wife's fuming black stare.

"What! Are you barking mad woman? You're trying to disfigure me!"

"That would only be what you deserve _dear husband_, after how you dared to humiliate me in front of the Dark Lord earlier!"

"You're insane! I didn't do anything. And even if I did I can't believe how you allow yourself to disrespect me in this way!"

"As you well know, Dolphy…" She paused so the nickname would have time to register in her husband's slow mind, she knew he hated it. He gritted his teeth. "I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it. But that's not the issue right now. You made me look like a buffoon in front of my Lord and I will make you pay for it!"

"Once again, I don't know what I did! And I don't fear you."

Bellatrix was prompt to take out her wand and aim it at Rodolphus' chest, advancing with threateningly slow steps towards him until he backed into the wall. He swallowed. She smirked. He did fear her then.

"Yea, I'm sure you don't." She said, smirking and raising a dark eyebrow. "CRUC-"

He cut her off quickly, afraid she would finish that sentence. "OK. OK. Tell me what I did!"

"Why ON EARTH, did you tell the Dark Lord I had this fetish about role-playing and dressing up as a nurse! ALL the other men were there too and they all heard you! HOW will I keep their respect if they think of me in this way?"

"Hey, don't get all heated up about it, I just thought it was funny to tell them, as a joke. They laughed, didn't they?"

"Why do they call it "common sense", when it's so rare? I wonder. Surely Dolphy, could you be daft enough to think I would take this display humorously?"

"At the time, I did not think."

"Really? Well how atypical of you! No wonder the Dark Lord did not even send you on a single muggle-killing mission for months, he knows even that you'd screw up!"

"Be careful what you say Bella or-"

"Or what mmm? Or else you'll do _what, _Roddy?" She lowered her wand to his crotch and he panicked. He knew she held magic way stronger than his and that she could make his life hell if she felt so inclined.

"BELLA! Don't do anything, ok? Ok, I'm SORRY, I should really NOT have put our sex life on display, even for fun. I won't do it again, I swear."

"Nor will you have sex again in quite a long time, I'll swear that to you!" She smirked, letting her point sink in.

"Not that please! Crucio me, it's fine, but please don't say no more sex!" He almost had something similar to a puppy eyes look and looked like a child deprived of ice cream.

"Oh yes, that. You like to talk about what we do in our bed, then that's the only thing you'll be able to do… talk about it, for quite some time. How does joking feel like for you now, my_ sweet _husband?" She left him there, his jaw hanging and undulated her sensual hips all the way out of the room, just to twist the knife in and remind him what he'd be missing. He heard her cackle before she shut the door.

…

At the next Death Eater meeting, everyone was wondering why Roddy was all silent and sombre, not relaxed and entertaining like he normally was. Of course, they did not have a wife as sexy as Bellatrix sleeping right next to them in bed, that they had been forbidden to touch. They certainly didn't know what the awful feeling was.

**xXx **

**Please review**** lovelies! : )**


End file.
